ijennette
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: La pequeña Jennette Ariana Benson Puckett, por fruto de su curiosidad descubrirá algo del pasado de sus padres y encontrará una canción que utilizará para un evento donde se les dará un homenaje a todos los padres en la escuela... Es una historia muy corta, pero hecha con cariño, espero les guste...


_Bueno clase, dentro de una semana exactamente es el festejo por el día de la madre, pero se realizará un homenaje a los padres también, quien quiera presentar algún papel artístico anótense conmigo aquí – Dijo la profesora, una que ya tenía sus años en la docencia, pero con todos sus años de experiencia sabía ganarse la atención, simpatía y el respeto de todos sus alumnos, es más, quienes ya abandonaron la etapa de primaria, aún venían desde la secundaria exclusivamente a saludarla, ella se llamaba Alfonsina Kreesspin, pero todos por cariño la llamaban Sra. Fonsi. Sabía perfectamente que por ser la hora de la salida, solo algunos oyeron con atención lo último que dijo, pues la tres cuarta parte de la clase ya tenía en su vista la puerta de salida; era un viernes, puntualmente llegó las once y media de aquella mañana en la Escuela Primaria de Seattle, ni bien sonó la campana que recibía el fin de semana oficialmente, como una estampida de toros salvajes todos los infantes abandonaron la sala de clase, saturando los pasillos de la casa de estudio buscando la primera puerta de salida que les de acceso a la calle, todos con gorras, abrigos y bufandas, pues en las calles les esperaba mucho frío de camino a sus casas.

Sin embargo, una niña muy tranquilamente se había levantado de su lugar en el curso y fue a escribir su nombre en una planilla que se hallaba en el escritorio de la Sra. Fonsi; ella era una infante de cabello rubio, de ojos azules, no era la más popular pero si muy respetada por todos por su carisma, inteligencia, simpatía y sociabilidad, nadie la molestaba pues en varias ocasiones ya había demostrado tener mucha fuerza y violencia, aunque al mismo tiempo demostraba mucha habilidad, conocimiento y capacidad en el ramo de la informática y electrónica. A la maestra que prestó atención a la niña le nació una sonrisa, luego la infante también le regaló una; la profesora echó vistazo a lo que la niña escribió en su planilla y efectivamente, se había inscripto para ser partícipe del festejo por el día de la madre de una manera artística, prometiendo cantar una canción ese día.

_Así que vas a cantar Jennette – Se dirigió la profesora a la alumna, que estaba especialmente tranquila y pensativa ese día.

_Si Sra. Fonsi – Contestó la niña, parecía una bella cascada de oro sus cabellos que caían sutilmente en sus hombros.

_No sabía que te gustaba cantar Jennette... Dime... - Continuó la docente poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña - ... ¿Qué cantarás? ¿Me lo puedes adelantar? - Solicitó con dulzura la Sra. Fonsi, con una sonrisa, mientras que al mismo tiempo ambas se daban cuenta que estaban solas, el curso estaba vacío, se podía oír desde afuera el viento norte y se podía divisar el cielo nublado y el patio de afuera desde la ancha ventana. Jennette, no pudo evitar que su mejilla se sonrojara, bajó un poco la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dos dedos índices a la par que contestaba.

_El sábado pasado limpie toda la casa… Mamá y papá estaban dormidos… - empezó a comentar la niña tiernamente mientras recordaba…

**Cómo están, van a disculparme por favor por mi impuntualidad a la hora de actualizar mis historias, pero es que estoy de exámenes parciales en la Universidad y de las mismas depende si será un buen o mal semestre para mi, eso sin mencionar que este Julio iniciarán mis exámenes finales por lo que tendré menos tiempo para actualizar y subir más capítulos; pero esperando obtener sus disculpas he creado este one - shot, cuya inspiración proviene de una imagen que encontré por las redes sociales y de un sueño que tuve hace algunos días. La protagonista de la presente historia es la descendiente de la popular pareja Seddie, así es, Sam y Freddie tienen una hija que ya entra en la escuela y ya ha mostrado algunos dotes de su personalidad, espero no dejen sola a la pequeña Jennette y lean su pequeña historia.**

**Observación: ICarly y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider. Así también la pequeña Jennette no es una creación completamente mía, sino una personaje que nos pertenece a todos los fans Seddie. Ahora bien, lo que si declaro como mi entera pertenencia es esta historia.**

**FLASH BACK JENNETTE.**

Cómo están yo me llamo Jennette Ariana Benson Puckett, me dijeron que ustedes más o menos me conocen, pero igual me presento, soy la hija de Freddie Benson, un hombre castaño dueño de su propio negocio de Informática y Electrónica, es admirable pues empezó desde cero y ahora es una empresa bastante respetable en el mercado y mi mamá es Samantha Puckett una mujer rubia que es dueña de un comedor que está en expansión, pero a ella le gusta que le digan Sam y solo a papá le tiene permitido decirle Sammy. Hoy es domingo, papá y mamá están durmiendo aún, pero si ya son las nueve y media de la mañana, bueno, mejor los dejo dormir, después de todo es domingo y hace mucho frío. Me pregunto, que más habrán hecho anoche, la tía Carly es muy fiestera, es decir, no es que le guste la noche o las trasnochadas, sino que cada vez que viene de visita con el tío Gibby, la casa adopta un fulgor especial con mucha emoción, euforia y trae un espíritu que regala ánimo a donde quiera que va; bueno tampoco quiero decir que papá y mamá no sean divertidos, la casa siempre es un circo pues considero muy simpático cuando ellos se discuten, se suelen dar cachetadas cuando dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo… Es sorprendente, pareciera que se ponen de acuerdo, pero en realidad ellos mismos se sorprenden; hay ocasiones que mamá golpea a papá y luego ella misma lo consuela, algunas veces papá está muy enojado con mamá y ella es la única que puede controlarlo; mamá algunas veces está muy susceptible y caprichosa, pero solo busca que papá le haga caso, la calme y le de lo que ella quiere… Se imaginarán lo divertido que es nuestra casa. Los amo a los dos, me cuidan tanto como me miman, ahora se acerca el día de la madre… algo tengo que hacer para darle una sorpresa.

Algo que les puedo decir de mi, es que no me gusta mucho el desorden, es decir, yo soy la que pone todo en orden en casa, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta ser la que desordena, es algo curioso, mi tía Carly dice que saque un poco de papá y mamá en ese sentido, pues papá es alguien bastante organizado y mamá lo contrario; en este caso, estoy enojada… pues la sala está hecha un campo de batalla, esta más que claro que la fiesta fue animada anoche, ahora me toque limpiar y ordenar obra ajena, uy.

Primero la sala, encontré un sombrero, un bigote, una cabeza parecida a la de tía Carly, un brazzier, por Dios, qué fue lo que pasó aquí?… El estéreo no está apagado, solo está en volumen cero, el palo de Jocki de mamá y albóndigas por todas partes, sin mencionar uno que por lo visto golpeó la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo… ¿Estuvieron jugando con la comida? Ah y creo que papá dejó su laptop olvidado en el sofá encendido, pero que veo es un modelo viejo de computadora, es de la época en la que yo aún no había nacido… bueno está bien apenas tengo seis años. Papá dejó abierta una lista de reproducción, no pude calmar mi curiosidad por lo que no hice más que sentarme en el desordenado sofá, acomodarme en medio del desastre y darle play a una buena cantidad de videos… La carpeta en donde se encontraban estos archivos tiene el nombre de I Carly… ¿Qué será esto?

Me gustó mucho el contenido de estos videos, tanto que baje mi computadora para pasar mis archivos y luego verlos más tarde… así para poder terminar de limpiar la casa que estaba hecho un desorden de proporciones magistrales… ¿Magistrales…? ¿De dónde saqué esta palabra... bueno no importa. Terminé a esos de las once de la mañana, recién a esas alturas a mamá y papá se les ocurrió despertar… Almorzamos muy rico, ñoquis gigantes con salsa roja, papá dice que heredé de mamá la manera de comer, pues no dudo en devorar el platillo que me gusta, que es el platillo citado en cuestión…

Luego con la excusa de ir a tomar una siesta subí a mi habitación, pero en realidad lo que haría era terminar de echarle un vistazo a los videos de papá y por lo que parecía también de mamá, la tía Carly, los tíos Gibby y Spencer… Que se veían más jóvenes, no sé si están enterados amigos, pero me reí mucho con las ocurrencias de mi tío rubio, las ideas graciosas de la tía Carly, cada invento que terminaba incendiado de tío Spencer y… esperen… mamá y papá no se soportaban antes… ¡Qué rayos! Mamá hacía la vida de papá miserable… Pero ahora los veo muy acaramelados, que extraño son estos asuntos del amor…

Jajajaja… Baile improvisado… Ahora entiendo por qué hallé aquel bigote en la sala, seguramente estaba recordando sus sketch de "La vaquera con bigote y la campesina idiota que creía que el bigote era una ardilla"… oh ya me duele mi panza de tanto reírme… Me quedé viendo hasta la noche los montones de episodios, una ocurrencia detrás de la otra y más…

Luego pude mirar un video que mostraba la última emisión de este gran web show, era cuando la tía Carly iba a Italia, vaya eso no lo sabía. Más tarde en otras de las carpetas que tiene por nombre Documentos internos, pude ver varios más… es cuando tía Carly vuelve y tiene una conversación con mamá…

_Carly… que bueno que regresaste… ha pasado tiempo… - Decía mamá, a una tía Carly que tenía el pelo más largo de lo que tienen ahora, antes lo tenía castaño y ahora lo tienen un poco más enrubiecito,

_Si la verdad… tengo mucho que contarte… - Decía la tía, pero mi mamá la interrumpió al recordarse de algo…

_Espera, espera… es verdad… ahora estás casada con Gibby… - Dijo mamá con una mirada pícara, la tía solo se limitó a sonreír un poco ruborizada… - Dame detalles Shay… es decir… Shay de Gibson – Bromeó mamá.

_Si el fue a buscarme a Europa, fue toda una aventura que no creíamos íbamos a vivir, fuera de icarly al menos, fue todo un embrollo – Contestó la tía Carly.

_Dime… qué sucedió… - Dijo mamá mostrando curiosidad y la tía empezó a narrarle… **(notas del autor: Jennette pequeña, esa parte de la historia se la contaré más adelante a nuestros amigos lectores, por favor no me arruines la sorpresa)** … Ah, de acuerdo, miren amigos, lo que si es que la tía Carly y el tío Gibby regresaron a América como marido y mujer, luego de aquella "aventura" en Europa… pero la conversación siguió.

_Ahora tú ya eres esposa de Freddie, dime… cómo sucedió, por qué no me enviaste ni siquiera una postal… - Se quejó la tía, a esas alturas mamá y papá ya estaban casados… ¡Qué emoción!

_Pues verás… Hace tiempo, días después que te fuiste yo empecé a viajar… al igual que tu, junto a Fredward tuvimos una aventura entre Seattle y Los Angeles… luego por cuestiones que atañen a Freddie por un lado y a mi solamente por otro, yo cuidé niños con una muchacha que se llama Cat, ya tarde o temprano te la presentaré, luego regresé a Seattle para casarme con el ñoño… - Decía mamá sin evitar reír luego de lo último - … Como verás amo ponerle nombres y apodos, pero ya es costumbre… - Agregaba, para luego volver a sonreír, se nota que está enamorada de papá.

_Espera… eso que cuidaste niños ya lo sabía… - Continuó la tía Carly - … ¿Pero de qué aventura hablas entre Seattle y Los Angeles? – No pudo con su genio la tía, hasta ahora es así, quiere saber hasta los más mínimos detalles de todos los temas que se tratan con ella especialmente; por petición de tía, mamá empezó a comentarle a … Esperen, autor esta parte del video… ¿Les puedo contar a los que leen? **(Notas del autor: Lastimosamente no Jennette, pronto, muy pronto lo sabrán…)** Esta bien, qué lastima, pero seguimos, la tía Carly se quedó con la boca abierta, luego de que escuchó todo lo que mamá le comentó en el video, al parecer no se percataban que una de las cámaras de papá las estaba filmando, pero bueno gracias a ello sé un poco más de cada uno de mis seres queridos.

_Te acuerdas… ¿Esa canción? - Continuó mamá en el video, mientras que probaba un zorro de su tasa de café… No reconocía bien la habitación, al parecer era el departamento de la tía, en su segundo piso…

_Cómo olvidarla… - Contestó mi tía Carly - …Es más, la tengo justo en mi pearphone - Agregó reproduciendo una canción que llegado el momento, tanto mamá como mi tía la empezaron a cantar

I know, you see,

Somehow the world will change for me,

And bee so wonderful.

Live life, breathe air,

I know somehow we´re gonna get there,

And feel so wonderful,

I will make you change your life,

These things happen all the time,

And it´s all real…

I´m telling you just how I feel.

Coro

So wake up the members of my nation,

It´s your time to be.

There´s no chance unless you take one.

And it´s time to see,

The brighter side of every situation.

Something are meant to be,

So give me your best an leave the rest to me.

I Know,

This time,

To reissue the hand that draws the line,

And be so wonderful.

Golden, sunshine,

I know somehow it´s going to be mine,

And be so wonderful

Show me what your can become,

Here´s to dreaming everyone.

And it´s all real,

I´m telling you just how i feel.

Coro

So wake up the members of my nation,

It´s your time to be,

There´s no chance unless you take one,

And it´s time to see,

The brighter side of every situation

Somethings are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me,

Leave it all to me

Leave it all to me

So make it mine and see it through

Your know you won´t be free until you

Wake up the members of my nation

It´s your time to be

There´s no chance unless you take one

And it´s time to see

The brighter side of every situation

Somethings are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me,

Leave it all to me,

Just leave it all to me

Es una muy bella canción, mamá y tía no pudieron evitar reírse y dejar caer una que otra lágrima por lo visto les recordaba algo, pero no lo llegaron a mencionar en el video, quizás algún día lo sepa, pero esa canción, sin lugar a dudas obtendré una copia de la melodía para mi… Y por qué no más de una sorpresa más…

**FIN FLASH BACK JENNETTE**

Finalmente llegó el viernes, la pequeña Jennette había invitado a su papá como a su mamá al evento de la escuela, así también a sus tíos Carly, Gibby, Spencer y Sasha (Ya saben de quién se trata… ¿no?) a participar, y obviamente asintieron con gusto; ahora bien, no está de más aclarar que la pareja Cibby llevó a su hijo, que tiene la misma edad de Jennette… su nombre completo es Noah Gerard Gibson Shay, quien ya quería ver en acción a su prima, desde siempre se habían llevado bien y sin lugar a dudas tendrían tiempo para jugar más tarde.

Ya había pasado hora y media del inicio del Homenaje a los Padres por parte de la primaria, deleitando a todos los presentes con talentosos números artísticos llenos de simpatía, encanto e inocencia, Sam y Freddie claro, se morían de ganas de ver la pequeña Jennette en acción, habían ignorado de su particular gusto al canto… Tampoco va a ser extraño decir que Sam salía y salía cada momento a buscar algo de comer, sino era ella mandaba a Freddie que para variar le daba todos los gustos a su esposa, ante las miradas extrañadas al principio de la pareja Cibby, pero luego adoptando un gesto de resignación… Sin lugar a dudas al pasar de los años, Sam no cambiaría nunca más… Los aplausos nuevamente señalaban el final de otra de las presentaciones de esa noche, finalmente la hora había llegado.

_Muchas gracias Matt Petterson por su interpretación en la flauta dulce y Katherin Vallejos por su hermosa voz en el canto… - Decía la Sra. Fonsi que se mostraba en el rol de maestra de ceremonia, pues siempre dejaba muy buena impresión y presencia por sobre todo - … A continuación, Jennette Ariana Benson nos interpretará una hermosa canción… "Leave it all to me"… - Presentó la docente al auditorio, que hacía bajar los aplausos al escenario, poniendo algo nerviosa a la pequeña rubiecita que trataba de llenarse de fuerza y ánimo para salir a escena…

_…. ¿Oiste? - Dijo Sam a su marido que tenía al lado - … De dónde saco mi Jennette esa canción… - Agregó llena de sorpresa.

_No… no tengo idea - Respondió Freddie tan sorprendido como la madre de su hija, notando ambos que los demás invitados de la pequeña Benson Puckett estaban igual de sorprendidos… Finalmente la pequeña rubia salió a escena, dando cortos pero valientes pasos hacia el centro del escenario, con un jean negro, una blusa a rayas, una campera de cuero y una bufanda blanca, ganándose con ternura desde el principio de todos los presentes…

_Buenas noches… - Rompió su silencio Jennette - … Quiero dedicar esta canción a mis padres Freddie Benson y Sam Puckett, como así también a mis tíos Carly,… Gibby…, Spencer… y Sasha… - Continuó, haciendo que a sus padres les brillara los ojos y babearon de amor por su hija… De repente el audio comenzó…

I know, you see,

Somehow the world will change for me,

And bee so wonderful.

Live life, breathe air,

I know somehow we´re gonna get there,

And feel so wonderful,

I will make you change your life,

These things happen all the time,

And it´s all real…

I´m telling you just how I feel.

Coro

So wake up the members of my nation,

It´s your time to be.

There´s no chance unless you take one.

And it´s time to see,

The brighter side of every situation.

Something are meant to be,

So give me your best an leave the rest to me.

I Know,

This time,

To reissue the hand that draws the line,

And be so wonderful.

Golden, sunshine,

I know somehow it´s going to be mine,

And be so wonderful

Show me what your can become,

Here´s to dreaming everyone.

And it´s all real,

I´m telling you just how i feel.

Coro

So wake up the members of my nation,

It´s your time to be,

There´s no chance unless you take one,

And it´s time to see,

The brighter side of every situation

Somethings are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me,

Leave it all to me

Leave it all to me

So make it mine and see it through

Your know you won´t be free until you

Wake up the members of my nation

It´s your time to be

There´s no chance unless you take one

And it´s time to see

The brighter side of every situation

Somethings are meant to be

So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me,

Leave it all to me,

Just leave it all to me…..

La pequeña Jennette dominó el escenario, tomando confianza a medida avanzaba la canción, dando una perfecta interpretación de la canción en cuestión, mostrando un talento que ella misma desconocía, recibiendo inmediatamente con sus padres y tíos delirando de emoción y amor por quien les hizo recordar viejos tiempos… Incluso el auditorio entero solicitó un tema más, pero comprenderán que era algo que la pequeña Benson no esperaba, por lo cual era la única canción que tenía en su repertorio, seguramente iría sumando más de aquí en adelante.

Luego de otra media hora, el evento terminó cada uno de los niños se encontraba en compañía de sus padres e invitados, Jennette recibía felicitaciones, abrazos y besos de parte de todos sus seres queridos…

Las lágrimas y sonrisas hacía doler los semblantes de sus padres; Jennette explicó de dónde sacó la canción, como obtuvo la música y todos murieron de admiración… Para celebrar una noche maravillosa todos fueron a cenar. Todos se habían adelantado, pero la pequeña estiro de sus manos a sus padres que inmediatamente se dieron vuelta a prestarle la máxima atención a su hija… quien les dedicaba una sonrisa y ojos llenos de brillo, como apunto de llorar…

_Mamá… papá… muchas gracias por ser como son… ahora que he visto un poco de su pasado, me doy cuenta de la magnitud que el amor que los une… y me siento feliz de ser fruto de ese amor… - Dijo la pequeña, que mostraba gran léxico y expresión, Sam y Freddie se arrodillaron a abrazar juntos a Jennette que apenas sintiendo el afecto de sus progenitores se largó a llorar…

_Nosotros también te amamos princesita… - Dijo Freddie con una sonrisa y con su pecho de padre inflado.

_Eres todo para nosotros Jennette… nuestro tesoro más grande… - Dijo Sam, sintiendo el corazoncito de su hija latir con fuerza… - Gracias por esta sorpresa… - Terminó diciendo.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE….**

El pequeño Noah despertó, sintió en su pequeño pearphone una vibración, era un mensaje de Jennette que decía.

De: Jennette.

Hola primo, ven a casa por favor tengo algo que mostrarte… Te mostraré algo que podemos hacer con mi cámara… también lo que podemos hacer con internet…

Para: Noah.

La curiosidad del pequeño despertó, sin dudar iría… ¿Qué era lo que la pequeña Jennette Benson estaba tramando….?

**Pidgeo2904: Qué fue eso Jennette…**

**Jennette: Nada Sr. Autor, solo creí que podía agregar otra sorpresa más a los que leen esta historia, si así ellos quieren…**

**Pidgeo2904: Bueno… depende de lo que digan en sus comentarios. Esta bien amigos, hasta aquí llega este one - shot, espero que les haya gustado… La pequeña Jennette no miente, hay sorpresas en adelante que tarde o temprano se los haré saber, dos historias nuevas post ICARLY. Ahora bien, quiero avisar que hasta Agosto no podré publicar nada, pues estaré de exámenes finales en la universidad y estaré con poco tiempo libre, por lo que les ruego me tengan paciencia; está de más decir que por favor me dejen sus comentarios, tal como se lo dije a la hija Seddie. No olviden que nos podemos encontrar en Facebook, twitter, google+, tumblr y qeeq. Muchas Gracias**

**Jennette: … Adios, espero me dejen aparecer pronto! Ah estamos fuera!**


End file.
